Divergent Gymnastics
by RachelSGG
Summary: Tris is a level 9 gymnast, Caleb is her older and "Smarter" Brother! When Tris's parents decide to move from NYC to Chicago she meets "him" at her new gymnastics "Divergent Gymnastics Academy" Modern AU


Chapter 1, 1st Day

"Tris hurry up, you don't want to be late" My mother yells, 'God she can be annoying' I think.

Today is my 1st day of gymnastics at my new gym, it's summer so NO SCHOOL! But, it's not like it matters anyway, I don't have any friends!

(Thanks to my parents for making us move)

I grab my bag, get a water, and head out the door to meet my mom by the car! This is gonna be a long day!

(20 minutes later)

We pull up in front of my new gym, it's really big, bigger than any gym I've ever been to! I might actually like it here! My mom goes up to talk to the lady at the front desk and I just let my eyes wonder

around the gym, only stopping when I hear my mom call my name!

"Tris" "Tris come here"

"COMING" I almost scream at my mom

"This is Tori, she's the owner" mom says

"I'm Beatrice, but call me Tris" I say to 'Tori'

"Nice to meet you, Tris, the team is already warming up, so...Why don't you go put your stuff away, I'll arrange a locker for you later, but for now the bench will have to work" Tori says to me

She seems like a nice lady, a little young to own a gym, but nice... I go off and put my bag and shoes on the bench Tori told me about and start towards the floor.

"New gymnast, Tris, right?" says the coach

I simply nod in reply

"Take a place next to Christina" coach says as I see a girl around my age (14) wave to me!

"I'm Amar, by the way" coach says 'well, Amar says'

I nod and take a spot next to Christina, we stretch for the next 10 minutes and I've completely zoned out until I hear Amar say "Four, you're late"

I look up and see the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, they are dark blue, like the night sky 'pull yourself together, tris' I think to myself

"New girl?" I hear 'Four' ask

"Yes, her name is Tris, now take a place next to her and start stretching" Amar says

He nods and sits right next to me 'stretching' but I see he is focused on something else, on me.

Amar has the boys and girls split up to go our different events. Boys on vault, girls on bars.

Bars is my worst event, so, I'll just have to pull through because beam is next (my favorite)

Bars was 'uneventful' you could say.

All we did were kips, cast handstands, and giants (level 7 stuff)

Now it's time for beam, I love beam, so.. I might just show off a bit, I have elite level skills on beam, even though I'm only level 9.

Coach Megan (the beam/dance coach) tells us to do 5 of each skill, starting with easy things like: back walkovers, leaps, turns.

I do as I'm told and once I finish my back tucks I start the 'hard skills'

'SHOW OFF TIME' I think to myself

I do front aerials, side somis, backhandspring stepout layout stepout, backhandspring backhandspring layout, and my dismount (round off double twist)

Apparently...While I was doing those skills, the WHOLE gym and I mean WHOLE GYM, was looking at me! I guess they don't have elites!?

"How long have you been doing those skills?" asks Megan

"1-3 years" I reply

"That's impressive"

"Thanks" I say, slightly blushing.

"No prob, now go get some water"

I nod in reply

When I get to the bench I see someone sitting there, I guess he hears me coming because he looks up and I see those amazing dark blue eyes..again!

"Hi" he says

"Hey" I reply

"Four, and you're Tris, right?" he says with one eyebrow raised

"Right!" I reply laughing a little

"So, what brings you here?" "To the town, I mean obviously you've trained before, and this is the only gym in town"

"I'm actually from New york, my parents just randomly decided to move here, I don't really know why!" I say, starting to think of my friends back home.

Almost as if he can read my mind he says "You'll make some friends here, it just takes time" "and until then, you have ME" he says 'me' like an exicted 4 yr old, with a grin that covers his whole face.

I laugh at his craziness, and reply with "Well, I guess YOU will have to do then..." I say 'you' the same way he said 'me'

Now it's his turn to laugh. He looks cute when he laughs 'AHHH, TRIS, STOP IT, BOYS ARE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES' I think to myself

I realize that we've been staring at each other for longer than 'socially acceptable' so I break the not so awkward silence/staring contest

with a "I should go now, coach is waiting" he nods and we both head off!

As I'm waiting in line to do my tumbling passes I keep thinking about Four, he's just so mysterious, I just met him, but I want to get to know him.

Class is almost done when coach Amar calls us all over (boys and girls) we all site around in a half circle-ish shape 'for gymnasts we aren't very coordinated' I think to myself.

I find my self sitting next to Christina, Marlene (who I met on floor) and Four!

"Listen up" Amar says (almost yells) and everyone goes quiet.

"As you know, it's summer time" we all nod "and that means MORE TRAINING" we all nod "but, also more FUN" we all nod...again "So, I have planned 2 things for this month"

"1st being a team sleepover, in the gym" we all smile and nod happily "2nd being a gym talent show" I hear some people laugh and others just smile and happily jump up and down.

"The sleepover is ONLY for the team (levels 5-10), but the talent show is for EVERYONE, including: Parents, coaches, and rec kids" everyone laughs when he says 'parents'

"The sleepover is this weekend, so if you would like to go, I advise that you ask your parents"

Four looks at me and mouths "Are you going?" I nod in reply and he smiles back at me, causing me to blush.

Amar tells us to go home and get some rest, I'm pretty sure nobody wants to actually "get some rest" but whatever!

I need to text my mom to come pick me up, it's going to take her 20 minutes to get here , so, I get right on it!

After I text her, I grab my bag and head out of the gym (knowing they're closing right now) I sit down on the window sill that's right by the door, I turn on my ipod and listen to some music so time will

go by faster! A couple minutes later I feel someone sit next to me, I look to my right and see four, he smiles at me and says "Waiting for your ride?"

"Yeah, we live 20 minutes away, so it'll be a while"

"Me too, I mean, I live 20 minutes away.. Over in Bridge Park"

My eyes go wide as I reply "Really? That's where I live"

"We're neighbors and we didn't know it" he says while laughing

I just nod in reply

and he just bursts into laughter, I ask him why he's laughing and all he says is "you nod more than you talk"

I just don't get how that's funny, so, I just give him a weird look and he stops laughing.

"So..." he says, dragging 'o' part "do you have any siblings?" 'weird question' I think to myself

"Yes, I have an older brother" "He's 15" I reply

"Like meeeee" He says, way too cheerfully!

I laugh

"Wait how old are you?" he asks

"14" I reply simply

"Ok, good" He says, I give him a confused look

and he just says "I can't be caught hanging out with a 12 yr old" I guess that makes sense.

Wait... "So, are you saying you want to hang out?" I ask him

He smiles and nods, smiles and nods! 'God he's so cute when he does that' I think to myself.

I just smile at him and we exchange: Phone numbers, Facebooks, Twitters, and snapchats.

A couple minute later my mom pulls up, I say goodbye to Four and make my way to the car.

Of course my mom wants to play '20 questions' with me about why I was sitting with a boy!

The rest of the ride home is silent, 'good' I think to myself, I love my mom, but I'm too tired to talk right now.


End file.
